dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DB8
DB8 is a doujinshi (fan-manga) following the canon story up until the defeat of Frieza on the Planet Namek. Throughout it's entirety, the number 8 plays great reference to various situations in the story, and sub stories, of DB8: *DB8:Saiyans - Leek I *DB8:Siayans - Leik II *DB8 *DB8:th hour *DB8:stars *8bit Arcs & Sagas Age 720 - 728 : Leek I The side story of Leek I takes place during the Saiyan-Truffle War on planet Vegeta up to it's end. The story focuses on the 8 Saiyans Leek, Monstera, Brolly, Bardock, Vegeta (prior to becoming king), Chard, Brucel, and Peperu. Age 725 - 737 : Leik II Leik II is a story of a half Saiyan- half Truffle child who is born during the war and later serves the Ezarian Empire. While focususing on Leik's life from 4 years of age up to the final days of Planet Vegeta, the other 8 Siayans of focus are Kara, Vegeta, King Vegeta, Ezaria, Bardock, Brolly, and Chard. Age 761 - 767 : DB8 The story of DB8 begins with the elimination of the planet Namek. At the very moment the planet blew up, the Planet Trade Organization (King Cold) arrives to have time temporarily frozen with use of a device invented by''' A'. With time at a standstill both '''Frieza' and Goku are saved and placed in recovery tanks aboard King Cold's ship. Having faster regeneration as a Saiyan, Goku recovers quickly to find himself imprisoned with another female warrior. He escapes and rescues his cell mate, named Kara, who ends up being the one to save him as they escape on Kara's ship, which was in the Planet Trade Organization's possession. The two are chased and eventually their ship is damaged, and they end up crash landing and hiding in the Polaris Prison, were they meet Gin- a young teen who is a humanoid clone with superior intellect. Gin accompanies Goku and Kara as they escape the prison and head towards Earth. Upon arrival at Earth, the trio discover that a general of King Cold’s and longtime rival of Kara’s, A, has been following them. A’s arrival reveals Kara to be the secret Saiyan Princess whom has been in hiding and wanted by King Cold since the destruction of planet Vegeta, as well as her knowing Vegeta for some time throughout his years serving Frieza. A fight begins but is ultimately ended by Gin defeating A. With A now defeated and stranded on Earth, she agrees to a temporary truce with the Z warriors and joins them to be under their supervision. She eventually befriends Bulma and Gin for common scientific similar interests, and later develops a romantic relationship with Yamucha. Shortly after Kara and Vegeta are told by A that their home planet was never destroyed, but in fact has been on the brink since Frieza’s attack, but never fully destroyed. This leads to the Z warriors (at this time: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Kara, A, Gin, Yamucha, and Krillian) to investigate the rumor and confirm it to be true. They explore the dead planet and end up meeting Brolly, a Saiyan who served as Ezaria’s first Knight and guardian to Kara prior to Friezia’s attack. Unfortunately Brolly is not happy to see Kara at all, nor Vegeta. He attacks the warriors, defeating them all easily, and imprisons Kara and Vegeta. He tells the story of Kara’s past in which she is not a princess at all but really an imposter and the first ever successful Synthetic Saiyan created. Brolly blames the planet’s current condition on Kara and vows to kill her under Ezaria’s final order. With the true story of Kara’s past revealed Vegeta begins to disregard her in all manners, despite the two becoming quite close since their reunion. Because of this Goku infiltrates King Vegeta’s old castle, where Kara and Vegeta are being held, to rescue Kara and make a narrow escape from Brolly’s assault. The warriors flee the planet but eventually become marooned in space, and then discover a planet called L’gnesis. The civilization on the planet L’gnesis died out years before, but while exploring the planet Gohan finds a young girl. Not able to communicate or understand the warriors, Goku decides she should come with them since she is the only life left on the planet. They eventually give her the name Flan and discover she has vast magical ability when she teaches Goku the Instant Transmission technique. With Flan now a member of the Z warriors, they teach her how to speak and take her back to Earth. Over time, Flan falls in love with Gohan. VOX SAGA A dark entity known as''' Vox''' is immediately awaked the moment Flan takes her first steps on Earth. Within a few weeks of Flans arrival, each of the Z warriors (now consisting of''' Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Vegeta, Kara, Bulma, Yamucha, A, Gin, Piccolo, Krillian, and Tien') finds new friends, foes, and acquaintances entering each of their lives. Each counterpart to each warrior is actually a shadow of themselves created by Vox, in order to sever the connection they have with Flan- breaking her mind so she can be possessed by Vox. Eventually all the Z warriors are separated leaving Gohan as the last anchor to Flan. Being placed in the shadow world, Gohan unknowingly chooses to save the many lives of his friends in exchange for the life of Flan. Vox releases all the warriors and allows them to reunite. Upon reuniting they join together to seal Vox, not knowing Flan is to be sealed with it. Shortly after Vox is sealed, the warriors encounter '''Androids 19' and 20 and begin the Cell Saga. The Cell Saga in DB8 is very much the same as the canon original with differences the new FC’s intertwined. A main effect is the relationship between Cell and Kara. As Cell goes about finding the androids in the same manner, upon becoming Perfect he announces the Cell Games and gives the warriors one final week to train and live their lives. Kara refuses to wait and insists to fight Cell immediately before anyone else, with hopes of defeating him before any of the warriors die in the tournament. Cell declines her challenge but instead agrees to train her in order to make her stronger, which turns out to be the very reason for his time travel- to absorb her power, but she has yet to gain it. The two develop a twisted cat-and-mouse relationship where Kara continuously places herself in danger, however Cell promises to keep her alive until she reaches her potential power. When the Cell Games begin, Kara is the first to fight however loses by being knocked out of the ring when Cell refuses to kill her. Gin follows up only to have his technology fail him, to which upon his loss he vows to become a full-fledged fighter. Just as A is about to begin Goku interrupts and takes her place in the fight. The Cell Games then go on as the original canon story, up until Gohan defeating Cell. As everyone assumes Cell is destroyed permanently, Kara silently leaves the warriors, realizing that she never truly wanted to change the future. As the warriors gather the dragon balls to revive Trunks, a very small piece of Cell that managed to survive, makes it way towards Goku’s residence. The Cell larva however crosses over the shine that Vox is sealed in, which is located close to Goku’s house, and is drawn in by the shadows. The larva enters the lair and is then assimilated with Vox. In the alternate future of Mirai Trunks, the death of Goku has a more drastic effect on the warriors. With tensions rising high and relationships breaking apart, future Androids 17 and 18 capture A and Gin to interrogate them of the remaining warriors whereabouts. Finding out no leads the androids kill Gin and torture A. She eventually escapes with Gin’s lifeless body, returning to Bulma and asking her to make Gin into an android. The proposal of this new android causes a break in the remaining Z warriors (age 769). With great disapproval of Gin’s fate Kara leaves to achieve her dream of reviving the Saiyan race, kidnapping and taking Trunks (who is at age 5) with her. When given the option to leave Earth, A, Yamucha, and Piccolo decide to join Kara, leaving Earth forever in the hands of Bulma and Gohan. For the next 4 years, A and Bulma correspond with one another to finish the new Android Z’s completion despite their distance. Kara claims the Ezarian throne and builds a society on the revived Planet Vegeta. She and Brolly intensely train Trunks and he achieves becoming a super Saiyan. After another 3 years of training, Kara takes Trunks to earth to fight the Androids only to find a severely wounded Vegeta, who faked his death years before. She leaves Trunks on Earth and takes Vegeta back to their home planet. . Age 774 - DB8:th Hour DB8 enters the Buu Saga with strong focus on the 8th hour of Goku’s visit. *more to come Age 778+ - DB8:stars King Cold uncovers Ezaria’s Secret and abducts Kara from Earth to merge the Saiyan Empires and the Planet Trade Organization. Yuugi divides into Almighty and Seru. The eighth Dragon Ball breaks. Characters (FCs) (*=Oc that does not fallow Canon story) (*=non canon character) A Almighty/Almiti Android Z Avacado/Avako B *Brolly Brussle/Brucel C Chard Cola Dub Durian Enka Eureka Ezaria Flan Gin Goth/Gott House/Haus Jazz Kara Karaoke/Karok L Leek Leik M Monstera Opera Pepper/Peperu Pop Pumpkin/Pun-ki Rock/Rok Roxx S Scotch *Seru Ska Soul/Sol Tonic Whiskey X Yuugi Zucchini/Zu-ki Zydeco -TBA author's bedtime now Category:Fan Fiction